


Ready Player One: Izuku Midoriya

by Majorminor2242



Category: Solo Levelling (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, This isn’t a game. It’s life or death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: This is a crossover between BNHA/Solo LevellingFYI: YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE READ SOLO LEVELLING TO READ THIS - but it's awesome so I suggest you do.Solo Levelling is a manga about the weakest ‘hunter’ (superhuman) becoming re-awoken and given a chance to become strong through the system of a game - but it’s not a game.You can probably see where I’m going with this…-This story will be more focused on Player One: Izuku Midoriya, and less on the relationship-





	1. Chapter 1

_**-Everything in canon (original) story remains same until Bakugou gets caught by the slime villain...** _

 

* * *

 

“K-kk-kacchan...?” Izuku deftly breathed as he witnessed the slime villain that had attacked him earlier... That All Might had _captured_. It had caught his classmate and ex-best-friend-turned-bully, and was proceeding to choke him with his slime quirk to enter his body.

 

The civilians...

-“Woah, that villain caught a child hostage. Looks like I’ll be late to work.”-

Stood there.

 

The _pro heroes_...

-“We don’t have the right quirks for this, let’s wait for some _other_ hero to come!”-

Stood there.

 

 

Everyone watched as Kacchan slowly died.

 

It felt like time had slowed to a crawl, as Midoriya leapt out of the crowd, charging at the villain with one goal in mind - _save him_.

It was funny, actually, how the moment he had reached the villain, after dodging and jumping his way through carnage, that the same time that crawled, now seemed faster than light as the last minute of his actions flew past his eyes, and he saw the villain looming over him, about to squash him ‘like the big he is’.

...

 

.....

 

.......

 

 ** _No_**. He refused to die. He _wouldn’t_ accept it. He _couldn't_ accept, that he’d die here and now, and never have the chance to be a hero. To save _anyone_.

He wouldn’t die now if it meant he couldn’t save people. He couldn't save people if he died.

 

So he wouldn’t die.

 

 

 

 

...

*** SPECIAL CONDITIONS MET.**

**SECRET MISSION: ‘ _Tale of the Legendary Hero_ ’ HAS BEEN UNLOCKED BY: ** _Izuku midoriya_ **.**

** Activate? **

**Yes <**

No

 

**INPUT ACCEPTED.**

  * **REWORKING SYSTEM.**
  * **ADJUSTING SETTINGS.**
  * **CALIBRATING SYSTEM TO Player One’s PERSONALITY**
  * **OPTIMISING PERFORMANCE**
  * **LOADING MISSIONS.**
  * **LOADING TRAINING.**
  * **LOADING REWARDS AND PUNISHMENTS.**
  * **ENGRAINING INTO Player One.**



**SYNC SUCCESSFUL.**

**BOOTING.**

**(..) (...) (....)**

**INITIATING PROTOCOL: _Survive_**

****

* * *

 

“ ** _ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH_**!” Midoriya screamed in pain and anger at a metaphorical taser shocking his brain. Then he glared at the villain above him with such hatred, the slime man flinched and reflexively cowered from the terrifying boy.

Bakugou glared at the useless nerd before him, about to scream ‘Fuck off, Deku! I don't want your shitty help!’, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw the radioactive, emerald eyes that stared right back.

It actually terrified Bakugou, but he said nothing aloud as Midoriya swivelled his gaze onto the monster before him.

And released the most petrifying growl ~~humanly~~ possible.

” ** _Let him go._** ” he spoke below a whisper, but it was impossible not to hear him. _Even a deaf man would be shitting himself_.

 

And the villain complied. Shakily, he gently lowered Bakugou to the ground.

The villain knew. He knew without a demonstration that this boy would kill him. _Easily_.

 

And the police came to arrest the sludge villain and take him away.

He would have resisted.

Hell, he would have fought All Might _any day... EVERY DAY,_ over the kid who didn’t drop his deadly gaze until the police van doors shut with a *clank*.

 

And that noise seemed to snap Izuku out of it, as Bakugou noticed his eyes close, his body slump, 

 

and Deku fall to the ground without another word. _Out of it._

 

* * *

 

 

When he awoke, he didn’t really understand the situation much better than the police interviewing him did; however what he remembered about that voice in his head, yet not _in_ his head he left out of the report. He mentioned nothing of it.

”Young man, whilst what you did was very heroic of you, the law is the law and unlicensed quirk use is illegal. You are under the age of eighteen, so we wont arrest you...  _this time-_ ”

”I-I don't a-actually have a quirk.” He replied quietly.

The policeman had nothing to say to that. Just bug eyes, and raised eyebrows. Gaping mouth frozen in place as Izuku gently stood up, and began walking home, realising that there were no more questions to be asked.

 

Little did he know, that only fifty meters away, stood Yagi Toshinori. 

‘He’s quirkless!? But then... what was that...’ he thought in awe back on what had just occurred in front of him. “How peculiar… he may have some potential.” He spoke to himself as he sneakily trailed the boy.


	2. A Life Changing Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear god all that 'SYSTEM" format when typing is draining! Writing these small alert parts take FOREVER.

“Hold it, Deku!” Bakugou shouted from behind Midoriya, startling him on his way home.

”O-oh h-hey Kacchan.” He smiled shakily and tried to hide his nervousness from the bully.

”I want to know! Were... were you hiding your quirk from me for the past ten years!?” He screamed angrily. He actually sounded really upset, which was unusual to hear from the explosive boy.

”I-I... I’m not sure...” he sighed. “If that _was_ my quirk... I promise you, I wasn’t hiding it.” His gaze shifted to his feet. “To be completely honest... I don't think it was... It felt completely different.”

"The fuck does that mean?" Bakugou growled menacingly art the vague answer.

"I don't know! I… I don't know." Midoriya raised his voice before calming himself down.

The explosive blond, glared at him before abruptly turning around and walking away. "I don't have time for this shit." Izuku heard him grumble.

"Hhhh this headache is killing me… I… Really think I need some slee-"

* _WHOOSH_ * " **I AM HERE!** " All Might interrupted him, sliding infront of him dramatically.

"A-A-All Might!? W-what are you doing here?" he exclaimed incredulously.

" **Hello, young man! I have come to have a chat with you, and to correct my previous beliefs. I witnessed what you did back there with that villain, and now I truly believe, that _you_ , young man… You _can_ become a hero. -*KOFF***" blood splattered from his iconic smile as he suddenly deflating into his weaker form. "I would also like to know what exactly happened back there. I may just have a proposition for you." he sat down on a nearby bench and Izuku followed, sitting on the other end. "I overheard that you said you were quirkless… So what was that?" he inquired curiously.

"W-well… I am quirkless. I still think I am at least… But I do know that something really strange happened to me just as that villain was about to attack me... I saw this _alert_ infront of me and time seemed to completely stop… As if pausing a game. Infact, that's exactly what the pop-up looked like! A menu in a game! It said something about me 'unlocking a secret mission 'the tale of the legendary hero' and asked me if I wanted to activate it. I thought _yes_ and it suddenly began booting up and loading loads of stuff I don't even remember… and then after that I felt a shock in the back of my head - like a taser… And when I looked up at that villain, something just snapped in me. I felt myself, but completely different." Midoriya shot out words rapidly as the hero next to him on the bench could hardly keep up.

"That sounds extremely strange… You say that it doesn't feel like a quirk to you however?" All Might questioned incredulously. 'What else could it be if not a quirk!?' his mind screamed, but he knew deep down there was more to this.

"I'm telling you, All Might, it felt like a game but real, but at the same time I felt no attachment to it so it can't be my quirk. It just didn't have that feel to it." Izuku muttered half to himself, half to All Might.

'I wonder if I can somehow get it to happen again-'

 

**WOULD YOU LIKE A TUTORIAL TO ACCESS THE USER INTERFACE?**

 

**YES <**

**no**

 

**INPUT RECIEVED.**

**SUMARISING.**

 

**LOADING COMPLETE:**

 

**-WELCOME TO THE USER INTERFACE. THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN ACCESS THE FOUR CORE MENUS:**

  * **STATS: THIS IS WHERE YOU MAY SPEND SKILL POINTS EARNED BY COMPLETING CHALLENGES, MISSIONS AND TRAINING.**
  *     * **_HP (HEALTH POINTS)_ : THIS IS A CALCULATION OF **HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU CAN RECEIVE WITHOUT INJURY OR DEATH**. IT IS INCREASED BY IMPROVING  _VITALITY_.**
    * **_STR (STRENGTH)_ : THIS IS THE OVERALL MEASURE OF YOUR AVERAGE DAMAGE OUTPUT. THIS STAT AFFECTS _INVENTORY_.  
**
    * **_END (ENDURANCE)_ : THIS IS THE OVERALL MEASURE OF YOUR MUSCLE EFFICIENCY -> EXHAUSTION RATIO.**
    * **_VIT (VITALITY)_ : THIS IS A MEASURE OF YOUR RESISTANCE/RESILIENCE TO DAMAGE TAKEN. THIS STAT AFFECTS ( _HP)_ AND  _INVENTORY_.**
    * **_INT (INTELLIGENCE)_ : THIS IS THE OVERALL MEASURE OF YOUR INTELLECT AND AFFECTS THOUGHT PROCESSING SPEED. THIS STAT ALSO AFFECTS YOUR ABILITY TO FORMULATE SOLUTIONS TO PROBLEMS AND ANALYSE/OBSERVE. **
    * **_WIS (WISDOM)_ : THIS IS THE OVERALL MEASURE OF YOUR KNOWLEDGE/EXPERIENCE IN FAMILIAR SITUATIONS, AS WELL AS YOUR ABILITY TO RATIONALISE **SITUATIONS**  AND PLAN AHEAD.**



 

  * ****SKILLS: THIS IS WHERE SKILLS YOU LEARN AND AQUIRE ARE SAVED. YOU MAY RECEIVE SKILLS THROUGH LIFESTYLE, EXPERIENCES AND REWARDS. THERE ARE TWO TYPES OF SKILLS:****
    *       * **_PASSIVE_ \- THESE ARE SKILLS THAT ARE CONSTANT AND ARE NOT 'ACTIVATED' BY THE PLAYER**
      * **_ACTIVE_ \- THESE ARE SKILLS THAT REQUIRE 'ACTIVATION'**



 

  * **INVENTORY: YOU ARE CAPABLE OF STORING ITEMS IN YOUR INVENTORY. YOUR INVENTORY HAS A LIMITED NUMBER OF SLOTS AFFECTED BY YOUR VITALITY STAT, AND WEIGHT LIMITS WHICH IS AFFECTED BY YOUR STRENGTH STAT.**



 

  * **MISSIONS: THIS IS WHERE YOUR TRAINING SCHEDULE, AS WELL AS PERSONAL GOALS, AIMS AND OBJECTIVES ARE TRACKED. OTHER PEOPLE MAY OFFER YOU AN OPPORTUNITY FOR A QUEST. THESE MAY BE ACCEPTED OR REFUSED BY YOUR OWN RISK. COMPLETING MISSIONS/TASKS WILL REWARD YOU. FAILING THEM WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENT.**



**THIS HAS BEEN YOUR TUTORIAL. IF NEEDED, THE TUTORIAL MAY BE RESEEN AT ANY TIME.-**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toshinori immediately silenced when he saw Izuku freeze as if staring at something inches from his face. He then proceeded to watch Midoriya's curious actions with curiosity himself as he saw his eyes slowly read an invisible screen. After about three or four minutes, the boy looked up at All Might, seemingly finished reading.

"What was that about?" he intrigued.

Izuku then proceeded to explain the tutorial to All Might word-for-word as he read it aloud for the hero to hear.

 

"Well what are your stats currently?" All Might broke the silence.

"Uhhh, hold on…" Midoriya began scrunching his face in concentration, and a look of achievement flashed across his face before he read them out slowly:

  * (HP): 187/187
  * (STR): 23
  * (END): 22
  * (VIT): 24
  * (INT): 31
  * (WIS): 27



"Hmmmm… And is there any way to gauge other peoples' levels?" All Might cocked an eyebrow.

"No I don't think so. Or at least not yet, anyway." the young boy sighed.

"Well, my boy, I think it's about time I tell you about that proposition I told you about _earlier_." All Might grinned.


End file.
